


Pen to Paper

by Cas_The_Squid



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is not the typical jock. He doesn't bully people so they fear him because he has internal problems. He's the definition of a social butterfly and has to be everyones friend. So when he gets paired with the new kid he's determined to be his friend. Maybe even more than just his friend.</p>
<p>Brenden is an artist. The way he makes his pen slide across paper and create magic is a born talent to him. He is the new boy in town and actually doesn't mind having no friends. Brenden just needs his journal and sketch pad and he will be fine for the rest of his life. Even with all the family problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ryan's POV

Art is the most boring subject ever. The only interesting thing we've done this year so far is trying to copy this insanely complex rhino. Which was originally carved in wood. I did a horrible job but it was still cool.  
Our teacher Miss Smith is one of those teachers that just can't comprehend how we can do so bad since it's so 'easy' to draw like Da Vinci. Yeah, easy my ass. She's just a lonely bitch who takes it out on out art.

Right now said bitch is giving us our partners for out new project. We have to sketch and shade our partner's profile. With any luck I'll get aspiring artist and one of my best friends Gerard.

"Okay Mr. Ross you'll be with Mr. Urie. Any objections? No? Good. Okay Mr. Haner you're with Mr. Way. Now that that's all of you get to work. You have two weeks to finish this." with that she sat down at her ugly green, almost puke colored desk and started doing teacher stuff.

The kid she called Mr. Urie or who I assume to be him because I've never seen this guy before, sat in the vacant seat beside me. He must be the new kid everyone is talking about. He's wearing a short-sleeved button up shirt with black skinnie jeans and suspenders. I doubt the suspenders are needed. His pants are so tight you can perfectly see the outline of his package. Not that I was looking or anything.

When I looked back to his face he was looking at me with a smirk that said 'I know you were checking me out'. He held out his hand for me to shake and I took it hesitantly.

"Hi, I'm Brendon Urie. New kid and flamingly gay." he gave a friendly smile that disappeared as soon as it was there when I didn't say anything and just stared at him. " You're not homophobic are you?" he looked a little panicked.

At his words I shook my head. "No I'm not. I don't care that you're gay. All my friends are gay." I smiled to reassure him that it doesn't matter. He seemed to let out a breath "Good because if you were this would have been a total disaster." he took out his sketch book." okay lets get started so we don't get yelled at by Miss Bitch."

"Yeah we could or we could just pretend to draw and get to know each other. Besides, these lights make everything look crappy." He giggled and put his sketchbook away.

"Okay we'll go to mine or yours and do it there. So tell me about yourself Mr. Ross.  
And just like that we started telling each other our life stories. He told me that it's just him and his mom since his dad is in jail for murder and that she is completely supportive of him being gay. I told him that my parents divorced when I was three and that I live with my aunt because both my parents died when I was seven from a plane crash.

He was just about to tell me something about his old school when the bell rang and cut him off. I got up first and turned to Brendon and held out my hand for him to take. He looked at me oddly but laughed when he realized what I was doing when I waved him to the door and said ladies first. I half expected him to get offended but he thought it was funny as hell.

We stopped at his locker and I helped him open it because as he put it 'lockers hate him and never want to open for him.' He put all his stuff away and I spaced out a bit when he said something in Spanish under his breath.

"So are we going to yours or mine?" he said snapping me out of my space out.

"Oh uh…I have soccer practice right now. Maybe we can do it tomorrow?" he looked slightly disappointed at my words but shrugged it off.

"Okay fine with me. Just don't get your face beat in by the ball. I don't want to draw you with a black eye."  
With that he walked off towards the student parking lot and I left for the boys locker room.

When I got there my best friend Pete was already there with his boyfriend William. They were laughing at something that probably wasn't that funny but William laughs to make Pete happy.

Pete spotted me and smiled like a creep. His smile is so effing creepy I wear. It's just way to big to be normal.

"So Ryro are you gonna fuck the new guy? I heard you guys made a date already." Pete said as we got dressed.

"Pete what the hell are you talking about? I'm as straight as an arrow where you my friend are a rainbow. Plus it's just for an art project it's not a date." I shoved him over and he fell flat on his ass with his pants around his ankles.

"Oh right I forgot. You're the only straight guy in a group of all gay guys. An arrow can be bent asshole so shut the fuck up."

"A little touchy there Pete?" another one of our friends Mikey said. He's Gerard's little brother and also gay.

"Fuck off Mikey. Don't make me kick you ass."  
Yeah Pete and Mikey haven't gotten along since Gerard broke Pete's heart in 7th grade.

"You're such a c-" Mikey was cut off by the coach's whistle being blown.

"Get outside ladies!" the coach yelled at us all so we all ran out to the field and started our warm-up laps.

Practice went well and Pete and Mikey stayed far away from each other the whole time so that's good. The whole time though I noticed that someone was sitting under that old cherry blossom tree, watching us.

After we all got changed I went to go see who was under the tree but they were gone. I was about to head o my car when I noticed a tattered old journal by the largest root sticking out. I picked it up and flipped though it. Almost every page was filled except the very last one. I didn't read any of it because I'm not rude like that. I decided I'd try and return it if the person is there again tomorrow.

I headed to car and drove home. The mystery person was on my mind the whole time


	2. Brendon

Being new. Well it's something that I have never been terrified of, nor have I been comfortable with either.

My mother’s job is always so demanding at times. But this time we were promised that we would stay put at least until I was done with high school.

Knowing me though, I will probably just stay quiet and off to myself.

I was never one for friends much. Complicated my lifestyle of drop everything and leave.

But what else really messed with me was my interest in men. I am homosexual and yes I LOVE boys. It isn’t a crime honestly, but many people I have come face-to-face with believe it is.

My Mom was accepting and just didn’t mind at all. She was more like ‘Hey at least we don’t have to worry about knocking anyone up right?’

Good old moms. But right now I was at my locker half way into the school day because it took the whole other half to register me in. I had just got to this new school and not one person has spoken to me, which is good and bad.

Good because I know that there aren’t any real big homophobes or bullies here.

Bad because…….well you don’t ALWAYS want to be lonely. I guess it’s just me and my journal again.

I opened my locker with a major hassle but didn’t cause a scene. Lockers really don’t adore me for some awkward reason. I pulled out my Art sketch pad along with my Calculus book and AP literature. All the books I needed for now, and walked toward Art. Now I love to draw so this class was good for me. I walked in and took a seat in the back not being noticed by anyone. I didn’t mind once again being invisible. I just pulled out y journal and wrote.

‘I'm the new cancer, never looked better, you can't stand it.  
Because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips "When did he get all confident?’

"Okay Mr. Ross you'll be with Mr. Urie. Any objections? No? Good. Okay Mr. Haner you're with Mr. Way. Now that that's all of you get to work. You have two weeks to finish this." Those words being spoken from her mouth she went and sat back at her teacher desk that was a weird green puke color. It was atrocious honestly.

I went and got up taking my time to walk towards who she pointed out to be ‘Mr. Ross’. He was bad looking actually. He was wearing a regular purple v-neck shirt with some skinny jeans and a black and white stripped cardigan over it. I looked at him and noticed he was silently checking me out. I wonder what he was thinking.

I looked at him and smirked letting him know he was caught and then I watched as his cheeks quietly blushed. I then held out my hand to him.

"Hi, I'm Brendon Urie. New kid and flamingly gay." I smiled widely at him trying to be friendly. Just because I’m sort of a loner doesn’t mean I am completely anti-social. He didn’t do anything just kept his gaze on me. I bit my lip a little getting worried.

“You’re not homophobic are you?" I asked trying to get something out of this kid. Why would he have not shown how homophobic he was when he passed me in the halls? He then shook his head and tried to defend himself.

"No I'm not. I don't care that you're gay. All my friends are gay.” he said with a smile and seemed friendlier. I was relieved at this and I let out a small breath and put my hand back at my side. His own breath was released as the tension was now cut with a knife and thrown away.

"Good because if you were this would have been a total disaster." I reached into my bag and then I took out my sketch book and I placed it in front of me.

"Okay let’s get started so we don't get yelled at by Miss Bitch." I promptly said trying to be a better influence but not really caring at the same time. I have all week and year to get this done I don’t mind anything at this moment.

"Yeah we could or we could just pretend to draw and get to know each other. Besides, these lights make everything look crappy." He suggested leaning towards me with a big smile across his face. I giggled slightly and then put my sketch pad back into my messenger bag. I turned back toward him and put my chin in the palm of my hand and I smiled at him.

"Okay we'll go to mine or yours and do it there. So tell me about yourself Mr. Ross.” I said to him honestly intrigued by whatever was his response.

And I believe instead of learning more about Art, I learned more about Ryan Ross. I didn’t mind though, one of us would share something then the other would come back with something else deep they put into their personal life file. I found out about his mom and dad divorcing when he was only an infant and then they died in a plane crash leaving him to fend with his aunt. I also was able to tell him about my dad and his prison situation and how my mother works hard to let me have a good life. When I talked about my mom I could help but notice the small hint of sadness in his eyes. I know how he must feel.

Actually I don’t. But all I know is I miss the days when I had a real family. My Dad ruined it for me.

I was going on about my moving and my school changes when the bell rung and I was cut off. I looked at Ryan and he was holding his hand out for me to grab. I looked him confused and he nodded to the door. I took his hand and then he waved his arm and he bent over muttering a ‘Ladies first’ line. I looked at him and rolled my eyes but laughed at it.

I couldn’t deny the humor in the small gesture or the kindness behind it.

I made him escort me to my locker so I could put away my books. He even opened it for me once I told him about all the lockers in my life and how they have distaste for me. As I was putting back my Calculus book I dropped my English book.

“Mierda, hijo de puta.” I spoke in Spanish to myself. I just brushed it off and then decided to speak to Ryan.

"So are we going to yours or mine?" I asked him. He then looked back at me and he seemed out of it. He totally spaced out just now.

"Oh uh…I have soccer practice right now. Maybe we can do it tomorrow?" he said to me. I felt bad because I really wanted to have him at my house so we could talk some more but there is always another time. At least he wants to meet with me tomorrow right?

"Okay fine with me. Just don't get your face beat in by the ball. I don't want to draw you with a black eye." I said smart ass like and I walked off to the student parking lot to get to my car and I saw him head towards the gym lockers.

I got to my red VW bug and I looked around. I didn’t want to go home just yet. Maybe some writing would be best.

I looked and saw a really big oak tree up the hill and I smiled. The way the sun bounced off of it and then way the shade formed from the branches just called out to me. I hiked up the slight hill and I collapsed under it.

Wrote down some lyrics and a new poem and vented about my first half day here and then I heard people in a distance. I looked up and I saw the soccer team in their uniforms and the goal posts being brought out.

They were practicing like half a football field away from me. I saw Ryan and then I just decided to let him concentrate and not to wave or distract him.

Hell I needed to concentrate. I want to get this song finished.

But by the time it was hitting 4:45 I knew it was a lost cause at that pint. A slight writer’s block came over me and then I just gave up and got up and walked away back to my car to go home. I felt in my pocket and realized I forgot my car keys and I ran back to the tree and bent down and picked them up.

I then went on my merry way to my VW Red Bug and on my way back home.

**Time Elapse Now Home**

I opened the door with my keys and I looked around and didn’t see anymore boxes laying around. I smiled.

“Mama! I’m home.” I said and then got no response. I let my eyebrows furrow and then I walk into our new kitchen. I saw a yellow note on the fridge.

‘Bren, went to go and fix up my new office  
Be home before dinner I promise  
-love mom <3’

I nodded and then I opened the fridge and got out my bottle of apple juice. I sipped it and then I ran up the stairs into my room. I requested no closet.

Closets are where all my secrets hide.

Closets have been the reason I had sleeping problem from age 8 to 16.

Closets are where all of the skeletons lye and I for one, am NOT bringing them to the surface.

Never, again.


	3. Ryan

The next school day I didn’t see Brendon at all most of the day. His locker is fairly close to mine so I should have at least seen him during passing periods. I didn’t really worry about it but Pete kept asking me where he was all day. There were more than a few times that I wanted to punch him the face but the look on William’s face told me he’d handle Pete later. That was enough to keep me from punching his face into a Cheerio.

When I saw Brendon slumped over in his seat in art class I gave a sigh of relief. I don’t know why I’m relived to see him but I am. Miss Bitch just told us to work on our projects so I all but skipped over to Brendon’s desk.

“What’s crackalackin Bden?” I asked in a weirdly chipper tone. I guess I’m just happy to chill with him. But he didn’t answer me. “Brendon? You okay man?” I shook his shoulder when he didn’t answer again.

I was about to freak when I heard him start to snore slightly. He even turned his head and I could see him start to drool a little on his arm. I had to control myself from out right laughing at him. He sure is a sight to see when he’s sleeping.

After about five minuets of looking at Brendon sleep I decided to draw him like this. Sure he’d hate me for it but it’s not like I’m putting it on Facebook or anything. He should thank me for not putting taking pictures and putting them online like most people would do.

Just as I finished the drawing the bell rang and Brendon shot up like a rocket.

“I wasn’t asleep!” he almost yelled. When he looked around and noticed everyone packing and leaving he slammed his head back down on the desk. “Fuck I slept through the whole class.”

“Don’t bag your head on the desk dumbass. You’ll hurt yourself.” At the sound of my voice his head snapped up and he let out a high-pitched girly screech like sound. My ears didn’t appreciate it.

“Fuck Ryan! Don’t scare me like that!” complained and even put his hand over his heart for dramatic effect. He’s such a drama queen I swear.

“Don’t be drama Brendon. Now let’s go, I don’t want to run into Pete.” I took his bag and his hand and practically dragged him to my car in the senior parking lot. There were still a lot of people around but I saw Pete’s car all the way across the lot so I’m safe.

I realized I was still holding Brendon’s hand and quickly dropped it and got in the car. I threw min and Brendon’s bags in the back and took off towards my house.


	4. Ryan/Brendon

Never, again.

If I had known how hyper Brendon gets after having candy I would never have given him the giant bag of skittles (which he ate in ten minuets). He’s been bouncing off the walls for the past half hour and is showing no signs of slowing down any time soon. I swear to god he’s worse than a five year old on crack.

So far he’s destroyed my kitchen and living room and is working on my bedroom. Well at least he’s somewhat contained. He’s currently jumping on my bed and singing to I’m Not Okay (I promise) by My Chemical Romance at the top of his lungs. He sounds amazing but is going to make me deaf.

“Hey! Hey! Hey Ryan! Ryan! Ryan! Ry! Ry! RyRo! RyRo!...I like you…A LOT!” he all but screamed in my ear. I’m going to punch this boy in his pretty little face and not regret it one bit.

I took a deep breath to calm myself so I didn’t kill him and turned to look him right in the eye. “Brendon, shut the fuck up or I am going to throw you out my window.” I warned him in a sweet voice with a creepy smile. I kind of creped myself out a bit there.

Just when I thought he was going to stop he went on a rant about how straight guys are mean. Well, that’s what I think he was talking about. I couldn’t understand him worth crap. He was talking way too fast for anyone to follow what he was saying.

It only took two minuets of his ranting for me to lose my cool. I grabbed his shoulder and shook him. “Brendon! Shut the fuck up!” and I slapped him in the face.

As soon as my hand made contact I instantly regretted it. Brendon’s eyes filled with tears as I retracted my hand.

“I’m sorry.” He said and the tone he said it in made me want to just cry myself. He seemed helpless and acted as if I just raped him.

“Brendon, I shouldn’t ha-“he stopped me and he stood up.

“Um, I think I have to go Ryan.” He said. I sighed and then shook my head and grabbed his hand.

“Bren please, stay. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you or hurt you. Don’t go!” I tried to explain. I stared into his chocolate brown puppy dog eyes and they were even lighter due to the tears and redness that surrounded his irises.

He took a deep breath and he wiped his eyes.

“I’m sorry Ryan. It’s just, I don’t like it when people put their hands on me so, please NEVER do that again.” He said more distant then he was when he was high off of sugar. I frowned and stared at my sneakers.

“Bren, I’m sorry again.” I apologized and he chuckled a little and he sat back down on my bed.

“Okay, let’s get over that. Now look at me Ryan, I need to finish my portrait.” He said to me and I smirked.

“Want me naked or can I keep on my clothes?” I joked with him. he blushed hard and then he laughed as he took a seat leaning against my head board on my bed.

“Ryan! Clothed of course!” he said and then opened up the sketch pad and stared at me until I sat down on the chair with my guitar.

“Okay, like this?” I asked him staring right back. He looked at me and smiled with something n his eye.

“Perfect.”

Brendon POV  
He just made that joke.

I had half a mind to say strip all the way down, but I didn’t. He would freak out and just leave probably. Even if his friends are all gay, HE is straight and it keeps slipping my mind.

I watched him as he fiddled with his guitar. He would strum it and just get lost with it

And THAT’S the Ryan I want to capture in this picture. The one lost within himself, the one who put his all into that on instrument,

The one who looks stunning whilst wandering in his own mind.

I think in order to really make this picture amazing and for it to be done, it might take one thing.

Passion. His and my own, but mostly his with that instrument he had in his hands. The way he seemed to fit with it and mold into the notes he put out was just amazing. I played thing piano and guitar myself so I knew what he played was right and I even could harmonize with it if I wanted to.

I actually started humming along to one of the songs I wrote.

“I, I know why, because when I look in his eyes  
I just see the skies, when I look in his eyes,  
Well, I just see the skies….--“

“I don’t love you I’m just passing the time  
You could love me if I knew how to lie,  
Well who could love me I am out of my mind, throwing a line out to sea  
To see if I can catch dream” He finished off for me and made me look up from my sketch pad where I had almost finished drawing him.

“Your voice, its so beautiful Brendon.” He complimented me while smiling wide.

“I didn’t know you wrote music” I said and he smirked and then he shrugged.

“I’m a man of many; many talents Bren, get to know me better and maybe, you jut might find all of them out.” He said and as we locked eyes he winked at me. I blushed and then I smiled.

“Quite flattering, I just might take you up on that offer.” I expressed to him and he smiled at me as I did to him courteously and kept drawing.

He really was beautiful, inside and out.


	5. Ryan

In the past two weeks after our art project, Brendon and I have become inseparable. We have almost every class together since it’s second semester now and Brendon demanded the he have every class possible with is ‘Ryro’ as he calls me. The poor office lady had no choice or he would face the wrath of a very pissed Brendon. A very pissed Brendon is not something you want.

Pete still asks me when I’m going to get into Brendon’s pants an every time I tell him the same thing: Brendon and I are just friends and I’m still very much straight.

He never believes me.

Currently Brendon, Spencer and I are at the mall trying to cause as much chaos as we possibly can before we get kicked out.

Brendon and Spencer are currently sliding down all the escalators trying to get away from the out of shape security guards chasing them. Once they reached the bottom, they both plowed into me and I barely was able to catch them without falling on my ass.

When we were all steady, we took off running, almost hitting people and various other things around the mall. We had run straight for Hot Topic and hid in the only dressing room there. It was a tight squeeze.

Brendon’s leg was in-between mine, my arm was being crushed my Spencer’s back and Brendon and Spencer were chest to chest. We tried to calm our breathe and not to make a sound at all as we heard the security guards voices right outside the door.

A soon as we thought we were safe we all let out a heavy breath and tried to untangle ourselves from each other. There were lots of “That’s my foot!“ and “Get off me!“ before we were right again.

“Well that was a close one.” Spencer said with a playful smile. I swear this guy could be dying and he’d still be as calm as ever.

“Yeah it was, but those dumbass security guards are no match for us. They should just go back to eating glazed doughnuts and watching cameras.” Brendon gave Spencer a high-five as they laughed. I however did not join in, I had a sinking feeling that we weren’t out of the woods yet.

We all moved to get out of the dressing room; Brendon went first because he was right against the door to start with. When Brendon squeaked Spencer and I gave each other a WTF? Look and stepped outside.

What we saw made my stomach fall out my ass.

The head cheerleader and little miss popular A.K.A my girlfriend whom I’ve been neglecting was standing with her arms cross, glaring at Brendon. Her gaze never faltered even when she saw me.

“What are you doing with my boyfriend in the dressing room?” she snapped at Brendon.

Brendon looked back at me with a clearly confused expression. “Uh…we were all hiding from the security guards chasing us…and Spencer was in there too. Not just me and him.” Brendon answered still confused as to why she was glaring at him.

Sarah just pursed her lips “You better stay away from my boyfriend fag. I don’t need you trying to steel him from Me.” she said with a smirk that said she though she’d won.

“I’m not trying to steal him from you. I didn’t even know he had a girlfriend. He never talks about you. Ever.” Brendon had his own smirk now. I can see where this is going. They are both going to try to get each other wound up and then one of them (most likely Brendon) is going to do something stupid.

Sarah’s nostrils flared and she huffed. “Well I am. So back the fuck off. Stop trying to turn him gay. He’s as straight as a pasta noodle.” What the hell? I’ve never heard that expression in my life. That doesn’t even make sense.

“Come on Sarah, stop this. Brendon hasn’t done anything and isn’t trying to turn me gay.” I tried to stop this stupid fight before it turned into something bit but it clearly didn’t work with what Brendon did next.

Brendon smirked a smirk I know well. This is the smirk he does when he’s going to do something he knows he really shouldn’t. I hope he doesn’t punch her or something.” Its funny you say that Sarah” he got closer to me “because you know all you have to do is” and then he kissed me.

I don’t know why I did what I did but I can tell you I enjoyed it a hell of a lot. I had kissed Brendon back. Me the straight as an arrow Ryan kissed Brendon back, and enjoyed it. I guess arrows can be bent a little.

I didn’t even care when he wrapped his arms around my neck, I just placed mine on his hips. I didn’t care when he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, I gave him entrance. I didn’t notice Sarah yelling at us to stop and for the ‘fag’ to get away from her boyfriend. All that mattered to me was the feeling of Brendon’s lips against mine.

When we finally pulled apart for air after what felt like forever but was only a few minuets, Sarah was as red as a tomato and Spencer looked shocked as hell. Ha finally something that breaks his calm nature.

“Heat ‘em up a little” Brendon finished what he was saying before he kissed me and turned to Sarah with a smug look on his face. I blushed at his words and wanted nothing more at that moment than to disappear or to hide behind Spencer.

Sarah just huffed before storming out of the store and to her waiting friend outside. Oh dear god they are never going to leave me alone after this.

“Brendon Turned back to Spencer and I once again. “Sorry about that Ryro, she was just annoying me way to much.” he flashed me an apologetic smile.

I faked a smile back “It’s okay I understand. She was annoying me too. Now lets go before they kick us out for freaking everyone out.” they both agreed and we made our way out of the mall and to my car.

Just as I was about to climb into the drivers seat I spotted Sarah across the parking lot. She was lip locked with some massive jock. I just shook my head and got in the car. I knew she was a whore.

I dropped Brendon and Spencer off at their houses and drove home. As expected, all that greeted me was a note from my mom and dad saying they would be home late and not to wait up for them. They always stayed out late. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and went to my room.

It was past midnight and I was playing Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous by Good Charlotte when my phone stated to play Highway to Hell.

A ringtone I haven’t heard in two years.


	6. Brendon/Ryan

This day has been absolute hell and can only get worse. In first period I got tripped and landed right on my face’ almost breaking my nose. Everyone had thought I had broken it from how much blood there was. Second period wasn’t any better. I could not find a major project that was due, even after I had dumped everything out of my bag. I’m failing chemistry and I’m starving because I forgot to grab lunch money today.

I’m waiting for something to go wrong in art since the world seems to ate me why not make my favorite class hell too?

So far the class has gone fine, Miss Bitch let us have a free day to catch up on anything we haven’t turned in yet. That means that I get to sit and do nothing or pretend t work with Ryan and really just talk and bullshit the whole period.

I chose the latter o the two.

Well I would have if Ryan weren’t on his phone the whole damn period. I tried everything to get his attention, waving my hand in front of his face, shouting his name, and even hitting him.

None of it worked.

I’m sure I’d have to shoot him in order for him the even realize I’m alive at this point.

For the rest of the period I just say there next to him with my arms crossed, pouting. When Ryan’s head snapped up quickly when the bell rang, I wanted to hit him. I guess he was just ignoring me the whole time. So I decided to be a bitch back and rushed out of the room ignoring Ryan’s calls for me to “wait up gazelle legs” and to “slow the fuck down”.

Not so fond of the cold shoulder are we Ryan?

Ryan’s  
Okay so I feel really bad about ignoring Brendon all through class but I had a really good reason for it. Yeah that’s bullshit I don’t have a reason for it other than I was talking to my lifelong best friend. Wouldn’t you want to talk to them as much as possible if you hadn’t talked to them since they moved away?

That’s what I thought so don’t judge me.

I tried to catch up to Brendon after he ran out of the room but he wouldn’t stop no matter how much I called to him to do so. He just ran to past his locker and out the front doors of the school.

I was about to follow him out, determined to catch up to him and apologize when someone in the office caught me eye.

I stopped dead in my tracks when they looked right at me and winked. I surely would have fainted right then and there if they hadn’t run up to me and hugged me as if life depended on it.

“Ryan I’ve missed you so much!” they cried as they continued to hold me like a bear.  
I swallowed before answering. ”Yeah, I’ve missed you too Dallon.”


End file.
